This is a rigorous study of the Na-dependent kinetics of transport of taurine by the membrane of Myxicola giant axons. Techniques of internal dialysis and voltage clamp are used. The study seeks to establish independently the kinetics of both efflux and influx and determine the dependence of kinetic parameters on membrane potential.